Volatile infested
|fgcolor= |image= InfestedColonist SC2 Head1.jpg|Campaign InfestedTrooper Coop Game1.png|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=ViolateInfested SC2NCOGame.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm :Infested Jarban Minor research team |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Suicide Unit |useguns=Volatile burst |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=90 (Co-op Missions) 120 (at Stukov full Infested Infantry Duration Mastery) |size= |type=*Ground *Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0 1 (Co-op Missions) |campcost= |time=30 (60 (180 initial) charge cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Infested colonist compound (Co-op Missions) (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1 1.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+0.38 (Co-op) |creepmultiplier=x1.3 |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=60 35 (Co-op Missions) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Volatile Burst |gun1strength=40 (+40 vs structures) (+15 vs armored with Volatile Enzymes) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.2 (can only be used once) |gun1range=0.1 (Melee) |gun1upgrd=+4/4 per level (Co-op Missions) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Volatile infested are a breed of zerg infested terran found after the zerg infested the Umojan Protectorate research team on Jarban Minor. Overview End War During the End War, Alexei Stukov utilized volatile infested in his infested terran forces, and brought them to bear against Amon. These infested were used as living ammunition in his infested siege tanks.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2018. When Amon's Forces infested Chazington, a number of volatile infested defended the virophage infesting the colony.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dead of Night (in English). 2018. During the attack on a Kel-Morian Combine mining colony, a number of volatile infested were spawned in order to overwhelm the miners.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Miner Evacuation (in English). 2018. Jarban Minor Around the Defenders of Man Insurgency, a number of volatile infested were made from the infested research team on Jarban Minor after the zerg overran them. They appear to be similar to normal infested colonists, but with a large explosive pustule on their chest, which explodes when it gets in range of a target. When Agent Nova Terra arrived on Jarban Minor in search of terrazine, she was forced to fight off waves of these creatures, which swarmed the extraction devices as she tried to harvest from them. Game Unit Co-op Missions Volatile infested appear in Co-op Missions as a possible unit spawned by Alexei Stukov. Stukov's tier 2 mastery gives him a 0.5% chance per mastery point (max 15% chance) to spawn a volatile infested instead of a regular infested civilian. In addition, volatile infested are fired by infested siege tanks, and are controllable after they land next to their targets. Both the volatile infested spawned from siege tanks and from the colonist compound are impacted by the acidic enzymes upgrade. Volatile infested also appear as enemies in the Miner Evacuation and Dead of Night maps. The virophage bonus objective on Dead of Night will generate volatile infested to defend itself. Upgrades and Abilities Volatile infested use the same in-game weapon as banelings, the damage appears higher but campaign banelings have the same damage stat. Nova Covert Ops Volatile infested appear in the Nova Covert Ops mission Night Terrors. They function as slower moving banelings, but have higher health. When harvesting from an extractor, waves of them will often appear from nearby caves, particularly those from the southeastern most extractor. Area-of-effect such as siege tanks or Nova's grenades can do well against clustered volatile infested. In addition, HERCs are immune to their acidic explosions. Trivia Volatile infested appear to be a reference to the infested terrans from the original StarCraft, as they both function as explosive suicide units. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Category:Infested terrans